The present invention broadly relates to an apparatus for the treatment of threads of endless filaments and, more specifically, relates to a new and improved construction of a texturizing nozzle for texturizing of threads or the like of endless filaments, also referred to
Generally speaking, the texturizing nozzle of the present development is of the type comprising a treatment portion for warming or heating the endless filament threads, a crimping portion for the endless filament threads which follows the treatment portion in a predeterminate direction of travel of the endless filament threads through the texturizing nozzle and a connector or connection element which connects the treatment portion with the crimping portion. There is also provided a mouth portion located at the outlet or outlet side of the crimping portion. Lamellae or thin plates or the like, are provided for the crimping portion and have upper ends which are insertably or pluggably connected in slots or slits provided at the connector or connection element as well as lower ends which are insertably or pluggably connected in slots or slits arranged at the mouth portion. The slots or slits of the connection element and the slots or slits of the mouth portion are positioned in a substantially star-like or radial configuration, that is to say, like the spokes of a wheel so that the lamellae are also arranged in such substantially star-like or radial configuration.
A texturizing nozzle of the aforementioned general construction is known from the commonly assigned European Published Patent Application No. 163,039, published Dec. 4, 1985, and the cognate U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,790, granted Dec. 30, 1986. In that prior art construction of texturizing nozzle, the texturizing portion of the texturizing nozzle comprises lamellae arranged in a radiating or star-like array. The ends of the lamellae facing upstream with respect to the direction of movement of the endless filament thread project into a connector portion and the ends of the lamellae facing downstream project into a mouth portion. In order to enable this to occur, slots corresponding to the cross-section of the lamellae are provided in the connector portion and mouth portion. The lamellae are held in these slots practically without play.
Notwithstanding this substantially play-free guidance of the ends of the lamellae in the associated slots, it is still possible for the slots, and thus also the related slot base, to become contaminated or fouled by spin finish applied to the endless filament threads. Hence, disturbances can arise upon exchange or replacement of the lamellae.
Since the lamellae, and hence the slots, have very small dimensions, cleaning of the slots is quite problematic and not always completely successful.
As an alternative to cleaning of the slots there is the possibility of exchanging the components or parts containing the slots. However, this is also extremely disadvantageous from the economic point of view.
A further construction of texturizing nozzle of the assignee of the present invention has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,298, granted June 12, 1984.